iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Demi Lovato
Demetria "Demi" Devonne Lovato will always be one of my fave singers and my inspiration. She has been through so much, so have I, and we are still struggling with a lot of the same issues. I first saw Demi on "As The Bell Rings" my fave short to watch on Disney Channel. If only the halls at school were as funny as they were on that show! I always hoped they would make it a full length show, but I guess that never would have made sense, since it was 5 mins and that is how much time we're allowed in the hallway. Then I saw her on Camp Rock and I heard her sing. The first song I heard from her was "That's How You Know" and that song appeared on Disney Mania 6, the album that I have. I then watched her video for her first official single, "Get Back" and I thought her singing was absolutely amazing! I loved all of her music that I heard. I still do! Once I heard about all of her personal issues that she has been struggling with...I realized that we had a lot in common. She became the spokesperson for the same issues that I am facing. The music on her third album, "Unbroken", really describes how I feel. Demi Lovato My fave Demi songs: Here We Go Again Everything You're Not Don't Forget Get Back Until You're Mine In Real Life My Love Is Like A Star Yes I Am Aftershock This Is Me and many more...probably all of them! :D Pictures 104234,xcitefun-demi-lovato-album-photo-shoot-8.jpg|Nice one of her in her Here We Go Again Album photoshoot. 113939 d 0048 ful.jpg|Her and the Sonny With A Chance cast 2aahq8p.jpg|Cute One of her in her Get Back Video 6852996736 aedaa0a1e2 z.jpg|Stunning :) 6999115785 bea6b56cc2 z.jpg|Beautiful :) 81697334.jpg|I like her make up here! :) Cute-demi-lovato-fashion-girl-girls-Favim.com-230389.jpg|My Role Model :) Demi lovato collage.png|Demi Lovato Collage made by Matthew1231 Tumblr ktwjvh3b0r1qa8j96o1 r1 500 large.png.jpg|She kind of looks like me here, don't you think? With the glasses and hair? :) 62647_421969031231818_1508282712_n.png|I saw this on Facebook and OMG it made me smile I said, "DEMI!" ♥_♥ e8579ec7e6aa651c5dd04d0582f2d7ab.png|LOVE the smile *o* e2c63253e434fd808d77c2cf5399db9d.jpeg|lovely :P singer-demi-lovato-returns-to-treatment-center-as-a-speaker.jpg|cuute! 785386d3a9c4aa36e67c8cdc720473ed665b9d23.jpg|pretty :D demi.jpg|agh she's so beautiful! :D 579838_450070065068684_1112561622_n.jpg|her with glasses again :3 377268_551823674868226_1967485387_n.jpg|Love it :D .... Now that I look at this closer I realize what it is. And now I love it even more! It's a picture of her from each of her albums..one from each, Don't Forget, Here We Go Again, Unbroken and Demi, that's so cool! 395611_563721787001422_1902921311_n.jpg|Well I don't know but based on the fact that Kevin is there with his wife, and she is probably looking at him/them, my mind goes to, "She is secretly in love with him." :P LOL 934912_551668771550383_1816457897_n.jpg|cute pic! :D Demi lovato.jpg|LOVE the lipstick she has on here! :] 408472_569241213116146_59252971_n.jpg|So pretty! :))) 943466_428480687247319_831792937_n.png|Love it :D 486818_558136824236911_1843228715_n.png|That's pretty much how I smile. :|] 970660_573370499369884_1131081425_n.png|LUV her hair. :o tumblr_mr4g2bu2pB1sw5psgo1_500.gif|What a hot gif of Demi! ♥_♥ 7984_582899048427355_2124207020_n.jpg|Rainbow Dash Demi :DD 3008999185_1194b20a22.jpg|Ohhh love! :D 379648_385173978269789_2036927804_n.png|Hahahahaha! Joe's gonna beat him up! Hahaha! A4-xzFaCcAAZzUq.jpg|Demiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! adorable-beautiful-cute-demi-lovato-girl-Favim.com-301051.jpg|Demi looking like me with glasses again ahahaha :D My-Inspiration-3-demi-lovato-23063620-500-500.png|:D demi-lovato-ombre-hair-4-1363285666.jpg|Oh I love this pic of her! :D dancing.gif|Gif of Selena and Demi dancing! One of my fav videos! Demi-Lovato-F-Micelotta-2008-for-Teen-Choice-Awards-photoshoot-anichu90-16780405-1679-2560.jpg|How cute can one be? I mean really? Perfection. :) A4185B31C142A25F86599C4A2F92.jpg|Cutie. :D Demi Lovato-AES-054509.jpg|Love the red hairstyle! Just...love! demi_lovato_desktop_background__37_by_stay_strong-d5gs3ik.jpg|Cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute :DD Demi-Lovato-aprendió-de-sus-errores.png|I am gonna try to stop writing nothing but,"How cute can one be?" c: tumblr_mr4e2w8rc71qdyfmgo1_400.png|Ahh so cute :D tumblr_mr4e2tvBCj1rkqeiqo1_500.jpg|I love the faces she makes.:D tumblr_mr4dboq0N91rnmqo8o1_500.jpg|Cutei :D tumblr_mr4d8vS6Za1qbrhf8o1_500.png|She has a hat like I wear! ;) LOOL tumblr_mhcneeVJoi1rtkn3uo1_500.gif|Oh this is a nice gif! Stay strong! Never forget that! c: 969549 412039188916589 1585121294 n.jpg|Stunning! c: 600936 484836088199820 884277262 n.jpg|*falls over* 58135_668354789844736_905109836_n.png|Oh Demetria, I love you no matter what color your hair is. 47715_672868756060006_1588231414_n.jpg|That's so me....I know all her album names, what songs are on which album, etc, etc. :D 543805_558540740877066_419044252_n.jpg|hah whoever made that, thank you! :D 02d92f5866197.jpg.jpg|Pretty Demi Photoshoot for Glamour magazine! :D Demi-Lovato---Glamour-Magazine-outtakes-02-560x745.jpg|*hyperventilates* *falls over* *sigh* Hehehe :D tumblr_mqedk5zwPm1roewk4o2_1280.jpg|Oh I love this hahaha I look there too...shh lol! :D tumblr_mqedk5zwPm1roewk4o4_1280.jpg|Love!!! :D Sneak-peek-New-Photoshoot-demi-lovato-12772644-640-480.jpg|Oh so stunning and old skool! tumblr_mqwhjvrpCr1roewk4o1_1280.jpg|Her hair is so soft and pretty! c: demi4.jpg|Oh so prettyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :D DemiLovatoHair102502-jpg_223930.jpg|Her red hair was very nice. :) demi-lovato-red-hair-tumblr-i19.jpg|So cuute and love the hair! demi-lovato-with-red-hair.jpg|Her smile is so much brighter then the moon. C: DEMI LOVATO vma .jpg|OMG I almost cried when I saw this...the beauty...... :D Demi+Lovato+l_8bba37be6dd49cc020dac7318875.jpg|cutee :D 945368_567831296590471_1369894006_n.png|Love her sassiness :D demi-lovato-elle-mag.jpg|I feel that way sometimes. Me VS Demi.jpg|I actually took this photo of me awhile back, and then I found a picture of Demi wearing a very similar outfit! I made this awhile go comparing it I just found it on my flashdrive. :D 556721_488217611228833_1213878251_n.jpg|[[Taylor Swift] and Demi hanging out! :D 1111_482480285135899_1629354925_n.png|Demi and Taylor again! 544565_530699056970362_1673631309_n.jpg|Demi is like me, too! Always on the laptop! XD 65079_490374487673531_37559394_n.png|Attitude Demi :D 29.jpg|Sooo so so cute :D 1003197_210118619111726_1211436286_n.png|Oh so prettttttttttttty :D 996908_452756718156042_264988658_n.jpg|Ahh so cute! Coming out of the cat/dog door hahaha! :D 1016972_209877499135838_106562187_n.jpg|This is so freaking cool :D 1148841_209883869135201_1046939905_n.jpg|hah that's me! 1157711_622065284493026_1568140556_n.jpg|So trueeee! ;D 5411673094_630dedf607_z.jpg|I thought this was very pretty! Then I looked closer and noticed it is Photoshopped....but it's okaaaay. :D lol demi-lovato-hot-body.jpg|This is always amazingly hot. :D 1146455_571758826221961_714801185_n.jpg|I LOL at this every time! Haha! See I just love her sense of humor! That's so funny! She tweeted, "My awkward run in with myself last night at CVS....... pic.twitter.com/BlG0w76lfk " Demi-Lovato-xln.jpg|Sooooooooo pretty, beautiful and stunning. :D Demi-Lovato-3-xln.jpg|LOVE this photoshoot :D Demi-Lovato-4-xln.jpg|Love it! OMG I love swings :D Demi-Lovato-5-xln.jpg|So pretty and yay American :D 563960_210231859100402_1606769730_n.jpg|That's so something I would do! Cover ALLLLL the CD's with Demi! :D 82UeqWt-HPg.jpg|"Old but Gold" as they say. :D 1150902_714516731908846_88756094_n.jpg|Oh that's soooo beautiful :D Demi-Lovato-Personal-Twitter-Photo-58.jpg|Pretty hot if ya ask me :D tumblr_inline_mljg59lLYw1qz4rgp.gif|This isn't just a gif, it's a gift. :'"D tumblr_mj3kmb3xLy1rvyhtxo1_500.png|uh-may-ZING, Demetria! :D tumblr_mksskyiw8l1snt9tro1_250.gif|Another one that's not just a gif, but a gift, if ya click :D tumblr_mk4ehe8TQg1r3sh1oo1_500.png|Oh, very nicely done Demi :D tumblr_mnerlsZCsy1ssv62ro1_400.png|Pretty lovely. :D tumblr_motbdjGl3x1r0r785o1_500.gif|Another gift of a gif this one is. c: tumblr_mrbconCQmE1rmvi92o1_500.jpg|Me: Oh hi Demi! I a- *falls over* tumblr_mpua0p4vjd1rzkkzdo1_500.png|Get outta here, random person's arm! You're blocking my Demi-View 3000! tumblr_mo5vaxUFrw1s9zq9no2_500.jpg|Tell me she isn't just adorable here?♥_♥ tumblr_mp0jli9Cbk1sv8xrdo1_500.png|Demi Sexyvato! :D tumblr_mps8j21Nk21sz66f9o1_500.png|Some things never change! :D Demi3.jpg|Oh Demi how do I get that spot next to you there? 578961 433601673371011 1139088553 n.jpg|LOOK OUT FOR THAT GORILLA BEHIND YOU! :O Demileggings.jpg|Demetria I Love your smile! :D Demi+Lovato+Classic+Sunglasses+Wayfarer+Sunglasses+LPVJqZbIqsal.jpg|LOVE! :D Demi lovato 106123 3ZKJpO3.jpg|Cute selfie! :D 2968013 640px.jpg|Love her with the microphone and pink lipstick! :D 1272088 YYCJUDCQTNWUJUE.png.jpg|Love the glasses and lipstick :D 1014341 582445921806001 1603507109 n.jpg|Still sexy :D 579952 297528657009190 541131352 n.jpg|Demi Cutevato. :D 561407 306572386104817 1670357224 n.jpg|3x tounge! (I am never gonna know exactly how to spell that word! XD) 541238 331249726928318 261681303885161 821611 1662793731 n.jpg|rawr? :3 309143 405647019499810 2043056883 n.jpg|Young Demi with that cute gap in her teeth! 538799 340745145978776 261681303885161 840655 791867990 n.jpg|Pretty sexy. :D 533529 448809058516902 1551535101 n.jpg|Very cute and colorful photo. (: 527523 354591301283228 1389405096 n.jpg|Aww don't cry Demi! She breaks down in the middle of a concert! :l 526091 279958745432848 392647278 n.jpg|Told ya Cereal Dude! :P 524176 398992043498641 1806929716 n.jpg|Sunglasses queen. ;D 523888 251619868266736 986521564 n.jpg|Me and Spongebob agree here! :D 417467 330527260374231 332033488 n.jpg|Three Demi's are better than one! Wait, w-what? :o 409312 266218866783670 1324524199 n.jpg|Still a sexy one. :D 399516 449690811737854 835045503 n.jpg|Look at that smile! :3 305119 266401070143795 795079147 n.jpg|Selena and Demi Party :D 185078 461822893850660 930281309 n.jpg|Demi and guitar. :D 181431 339083219500703 1656356792 n.jpg|Demi and guitar in concert. :DD What a smile@!!!! :D 61195 484100854967561 551424891 n.jpg|What a cutieeee! :D Q-T. LOL 3439 396737440398478 276173654 n.jpg|Very sexy Demetria. :D 005 3449e 27020264.jpg|Cute pose/dance. :D 01.jpg|I have always just LOVED this picture of her. I mean wow. So cute and....everything. :D 945985_572328722831638_1419442813_n.jpg|Just love her personality. :) 971411_425219890931864_192380365_n.png|Ahh so cute! You know I was feeling pretty down, then i watched like an hour of Demi videos and now I feel better. :") demi-lovato-red-bull.jpg|Going shopping! :D 969644_560789980652142_771530370_n.jpg|So true haha! 1148848_616170365093942_1725694646_n.png|LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! delena_gif_by_nataschamyeditions-d3dl3s2.gif|silly, fun dancing gif... tumblr_m2w8nte1mT1rs4pnpo1_500.gif|to sexy dance gif! tumblr_m266ajMnVu1rsm01mo1_500.gif|This gif will never get old. Never. Ever. her hips...omg she is just....again...LOVE!!!!!!!! Demi-lovato-top-hat-02.jpg|Cute crazy pic :DDD Tumblr m2tsnlTxaC1qm92oro1 500.jpg|Cute. :D Is she near a pool? :o 002.png|For some reason her shirt is transparent! o: Still a pretty picture from her Skyscraper cover :D (it was a gif on the website at one time) Media.jpg|Stay Strong :3 Sunnyside-demilovato-02.jpg|As much as I love the Demi and guitar picture here, somehow it does remind me of Ian. :o -DSC8102-JPG 150623.jpg|This is a picture of her from a GMA Concert on that morning show...I saw her sing on TV! I love those mornings! Demi-lovato-on-the-tonight-show-with-conan-obrien-in-los-angeles-07.jpg|Cute pic of her on a talk show :D DemiLovatoApr09.jpg|Love this picture soo much! In fact, I REALLY want the nail polish color she has on there! Demi-lovato-blonde-wavy-hairstyle-becomeogrgeous.jpg|Such pretty hair and lipstick...this is the picture I used of Demi...in the beginning of my Senior year...I had to do a project and we had to talk about who we admire and I said Demi Lovato :3 not to mention i did this in front of the whoole class of people i hated! Demi-lovato-3d-premiere-38.jpg|Fashion sexy diva :D Tumblr m69fckTdYI1qfvzyf.gif|Demi gif again :D Tumblr m5nbj69Ysp1rpjqws.gif|Cute Demi gif! Demi courtesyABC.jpg|Loving her smiiiiile! :D 564979 476023199108660 1413881563 n.jpg|The X Factor photoshoot :D 304549 354011574674534 274987266 n.jpg|Demi and her adorable smile, with her little sister Madison :D 400px-12.jpg|Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam :D 598474_681165848563630_1785884326_n.png|Her smile is just soo cute! Stunning! OH and HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMI!! :D I bought your CD "Demi" TODAY!! :D 560283_496494940431435_878643037_n.jpg|Reading this is...just too beautiful... :") 1098138_624404244258581_1585504707_n.jpg|YES you must bow down to the Demi CDs! :D 1185167_211325585657696_2134661108_n.jpg|She is just too cute...marry me! :D 4268989075_7f792da08a.jpg|"I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air!" >:D @X :D tumblr_inline_mru8f40a1I1qz4rgp.gif|Beautiful gif! Those eyes! :D tumblr_mnrhvmrGod1qmkl1po1_500.jpg|Demi and Nick that's so cute! :D tumblr_moknjtn1B91sw5k9ro1_500.png|That smile! *.* tumblr_mokr1tGsnf1sw5k9ro1_500.gif|I love this gif! Promoting her own album! ;D tumblr_moo0om0v0x1sw5k9ro1_500.gif|Smiling Gif :D tumblr_moow7xIOHL1sw5k9ro1_500.jpg|Her smile is just so infectious and perfect!!!!!! :D tumblr_moq8vslukY1sw5k9ro1_500.jpg|Classy Demi :D tumblr_moxaknmClN1qmkl1po1_500.jpg|Demi and her hot ponytail :D tumblr_mq1h931Gwh1sw5k9ro1_500.png|Cutest faace and smile,, love u Dems! :D tumblr_mrtkqm3lRN1rh96qco1_500.gif|Happy Birthday Demi Gif image! :D tumblr_mru7xhHCmJ1sqntj5o1_500.jpg|Well SOMEONE is good at photoshop...two young Demi's...and a very recent one... :D tumblr_mrujdkmbSY1qlu6goo1_500.jpg|Our beautiful singer :D tumblr_mrujjh5sqU1sfls41o1_500.png|So cute Demi! :D 558593_499392053475057_1510185417_n.jpg|Demi with glasses agaaaiin! :D 602411_211708152286106_333089541_n.png|Love our smile Demetria! 998436_618567784832292_1931963139_n.jpg|OH MY GOD I AM GONNA O! LOL :P 1146467_682733098406905_614824799_n.jpg|Cute Demi photoshoots! 1175127_666055416756419_1766494082_n.jpg|Oh yes look at me with that beautiful face! :") demi_lovato_with_big_chain_necklase_and_big_sun_glasses_1366x768_wallpaper.jpg|Ahhhhhhhh love! :D Demi+Lovato+M+Haddon+Irish+Daily+Mail++You.png|Okay....slowly becoming obsessed with this picture....I love it!!!!! :) demi-lovato-bed.jpg|So cute!!! Demi-Wallpaper-demi-lovato-33028603-1280-800.jpg|So beautiful :D 1149047_500247230056206_1557910840_n.png|Lovely Lovato :D 1234659_432853473501839_1934462505_n.jpg|♥ 1240225_433462260107627_1748239561_n.png|Such a pretty princess :3 1240434_659012837471755_1111510587_n.png|That smile. :D Demi asdfghj.jpg|Our strong girl. :) demi-lovato-jonas-brothers-premiere-2.jpg|Cuteie! IMG_9472011151215.jpeg IMG_9480842053313.jpeg IMG_9488431378266.jpeg IMG_9494554974457.jpeg IMG_9501993237397.jpeg IMG_9508153454680.jpeg IMG_9514147656341.jpeg IMG_9520258038422.jpeg IMG_9527044415374.jpeg IMG_9531557202239.jpeg 599365_688521547843139_405159687_n.jpg 934002_688521594509801_1348265285_n.jpg 1208929_688521551176472_253249922_n.jpg 1378095_688521544509806_1577727326_n.jpg o-DEMI-LOVATO-BLUE-HAIR-570.jpg o-DEMI-LOVATO-BLUE-HAIR-570-1.jpg 1379567_450007051786481_15717689_n.jpg wowowowo.jpg Category:Celebrities Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Demi Lovato Category:Music Category:Singers Category:Pictures Category:Happy Pages